


Agents of A.V.E.N.G.E.R.S.

by Erica733



Series: Avengers Collection OC [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agents of Shield Season 1, Avengers Family, Gen, Kid Fic, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers (2012), Timeline may vary between the TV show and movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica733/pseuds/Erica733
Summary: With the Avengers going public after the Battle of New York many have shown their support for superheroes. But some still wish to work in the shadows, much like Phil and his team. After the Avengers and his team forming interesting individuals are crawling from the wood works and they seem to connect to the Avengers in some shape or form. Will they join Phil's team in the shadows, step into the light with the Avengers or become a valiant foe?
Series: Avengers Collection OC [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936987





	Agents of A.V.E.N.G.E.R.S.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going though some old notebooks and flash drives and found these stories I started in freshmen year of high school which was 6-7 years ago. So I decided to post these after being bored doing nothing in COVID and seeing Endgame I just wanted to go back to the beginning. Hope you enjoy if you want more info on the characters I am trying to put this as part 2 of a series. Part 1 gives more details but there are minor character changes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. of any of its characters this is for pure enjoyment.

A hooded man chases a young mother and her five-year-old son into a dark alley. The woman pushes her son behind her to protect him. 

The man pulls out a gun, “You should have paid for your protection.” he said with a thick Russian accent.

The young boy hides his face in his mothers’ jacket and the mother closes her eyes. Then a dark figure jumps down from the building. He lands behind the man, he turns around, raises the gun to hit him with it. The dark figure grabbed his wrist twisted it and heard the snap. He took the gun and hit it across his face with the barrel of the gun. The man went down with a thud, the boy and mother opened their eyes.

The dark figure approaches them, “Please, please.” she says in Russian, “Don’t hurt us.”

He stops, “I don’t hurt innocent people, I protect them.” then he pressed a button on his wrist shooters, a wire shot out to the roof and he was lifted up to the roof.

The video feed ended, Agent Hill and Coulson are in a secured interrogation room in S.H.I.E.L.D., “That is one of nine other sightings we have on the vigilante.” Agent Hill says.

“It’s him isn’t it?” Coulson asks her.

She sighs, “Yes, it is.”

“Don’t worry I’ll take care of him.” he assures her, he is about to walk out.

Agent Hill turns to him, “Coulson.” he stops just shy of the door, “We believe that S.H.I.E.L.D. has been breached.”

“Agent Hill I can reassure you that Skye has nothing to do with that.” he says trying to defend his team.

Agent Hill holds up her hand to stop him, “It’s not your team and the files that are missing are of Captain America.”

Coulson is silent, “Don’t worry I’ll take care of it.” he finally states.

He opens the door, “Forgive me Agent Coulson but how can you take care of that and the vigilante?” 

He smiles at her, “You shouldn’t underestimate me and my team.” then he walks out. 

He walks out of the building and gets into Lola he drives to the plane where his team is waiting, “Okay team,” Fitz and Simmons look up from their computers, Ward and Skye stop their combat training and Melinda May stops her tai chi, “I am sending you to Volgograd, Russia this will be something simple. I want you to get info on a vigilante.”

“What does S.H.I.E.L.D. know about him?” Ward asks.

“Nothing.” Coulson states. He gets shocked looks from everyone but May, “Just that he shows when people need help.”

“That’s it?” Skye asks.

“Yes, and I expect you all not to make contact with him he’s experienced, possibly dangerous.” Coulson turns his back to leave.

“You’re not coming?” May asked.

He turns to them smiling, “No I have some personal matters.” he steps off the plan.

He gets into his car and drives nonstop until he is at a small house, in a small town, in Canada. He knocks on the door and within a few seconds the door opens, the girl stands frozen. Coulson stares back at the thirteen-year-old, blue eyed, blond with her hair in a ponytail. She is wearing a white tank, blue and red jacket that has a star on the back, blue jeans, and brown boots.

“Coulson?” she whispers trying to believe who is standing in front of her, “But I thought you were…”

“Dead? To the Avengers I am but to you…” he looked into her blue eyes, “do you want to go for a ride?” he presses a button on his keys and the car beeps.

“In Lola?” she asks amazed.

“Promise not to touch anything.” he asks afraid she might ruin her.

Justice locks the door, ran to the car with Coulson behind her, she slides into the passenger seat and he sat in the driver’s seat. He started the car and sped away from the house, they were silent for awhile, “You’ve grown.” Coulson states.

“The last time you saw me was two years ago, so yeah I grew.” she paused. Looked down at her hands then looked back at Coulson, “I thought that would be the last time you’d see me.” she says sadly.

“What have you been up to?” he asked.

“You’re apart of S.H.I.E.L.D. the reason you’re here is because you already know.” she says smartly. She looks at the scenery they pass, “So why did S.H.I.E.L.D. tell me you were dead?” she asked looking at him.

He smiles, “The Avengers weren’t getting along so well so Fury thought…”

“Give them something to be a team for.” she finishes for him, “The death of a ally is the most used reason you know.” she states starting to run her hand through her ponytail.

Coulson takes his eyes off the road for a minute, looks at her, smiles and she smiles back. He turns back to the road and Justice sees the Canadian border, “Uh Coulson what are you doing?” Coulson shows his S.H.I.E.L.D. I.D. and is waved on.

“I thought you might want to see a little bit of America.” he states.

“Let me guess Brooklyn?” she laughs.

“If you want.” Coulson tells her.

“You know I thought S.H.I.E.L.D. would want me as far away from Brooklyn as possible.” she says looking back to Coulson.

He keeps looking at the road, “Well not today.” he states. Justice lays her elbow on the door and puts her head in palm, then she smiled.

In Russia Ward wearing a long black trench coat walks up to a man standing by a trashcan fire. Wards looks both ways down the street, no one was coming, he gave the man a role of bills. The man with long brown beard and tattered clothes ran his thumb over the top of the bills. Causing them to make a flip noise as each crisp bill hit against each other.

“You want information on this vigilante?” Ward looks at him seriously, “Okay well I know is he called the Protector, that all I know.” he says.

Ward walks away from the man and pulls out his cell phone, it rings two times until he answers, “Coulson.” Coulson says answering his phone.

“I found a name on the vigilante, The Protector.”

“That’s like Hulk or Spider-Man it’s not a real name that’s what we need.” Coulson says.

“Don’t worry I’m not done. In fact, I’m just getting started.” he hangs up.

Coulson hangs up his phone, he heads over to the bench Justice is sitting on in the park. He looks over her shoulder, she has a small brown book in her lap. The pages were blank, the ones that she had not drawn in yet, she is drawing the scenery in front of her, “You’re pretty good.” he says.

Justice jumps and looks at Coulson from over her shoulder, “Thanks. My mom used to say me being left-handed meant I would be able to draw.”

Coulson walks around the bench then sits down beside her, he looks at the ground, then asks looking at her, “What do you think?”

Justice moves her head down to her book, trying to be more concentrated on her drawing then his question, “I think I got it from my grandfather, Captain America. Nana use to always say he was a talented artist.” Justice laughed at that thought. Coulson lightened up a bit hearing her laugh, “I think she was exaggerating on that part.” she said looking at Coulson, then back to her drawing.

“It’s not your only talent though is it Justice?” Coulson calmly asked. She slowly turns her head back to Coulson, “I know that you’re a mutant.” he whispers so no one around could hear him.

“How?” she whispers back, completely shocked.

Coulson tilt his head to the sky, “Until the age of eleven you were allergic to almost everything and you broke a bone every other week.” he looks back at her.

“Kids grow out of allergies and my broken bones went away after my parents died. What’s that say about my dad?” she went back to drawing.

“I know that the super soldier serum had a X gene enhancer in it, giving your father enhanced strength and slow aging.” Justice looked back up at Coulson, “You got it too and were at the accident two years ago.”

She sighs, “Okay so I’m a mutant, happy?” she asked raising her left eyebrow at him.

“When?” 

She blew some air out of her mouth up toward her hair, looking in front of her, then bit the side of her cheek, “Like you said when I was eleven.” she looked back at Coulson, “But a few months before my parents accident. I was actually flying overhead and then they, crashed.” she looked at the ground, “I saw S.H.I.E.L.D. there.” she stated looking at Coulson.

“That’s why you pulled away when they died.” she nods her head, “That also explains why some files on Captain America went missing. You took them because you know he’s alive, don’t you?”

“Yeah saving the world from an alien race makes it hard to hide from cameras.” she then pats Coulson’s knee.

He smiles, “Justice he doesn’t know. Not about Peggy, Joe, or you.”

Justice stared at him, “Doesn’t he deserve to know?”

“He doesn’t even know that I’m alive Justice. If he found out he had a son, a dead one at that I don’t know how he would react.” he states trying to make her understand.

“So, telling him he has a granddaughter would probably be worse right?” Justice slammed her book shut, “Don’t worry Coulson I’ll keep my distance,” she stands up, “just like I have for the last two years.” then she leaves.

In Russia Skye is walking down the dark streets trying to look as defenseless as possible. Then a man wearing a ski mask starts to walk behind her and Skye is knocked to the ground, “It is not safe at night here girl.” Skye stares wide eyed at her attacker filled with fright.

Then a figure showed up behind him, he grabbed the attacker’s arm, through him over his shoulder, and sent the attacker into the alley wall, “You alright?” he asks in English.

She takes out a taser aimed at his chest, but instead of him being shocked he grabs the wires, pulled them which pulled the taser out of her hands. She held her hands up, as he approached her, “You need to be more careful.” Skye heard some garbage cans being knocked over, she looked to where the noise came from.

When she looked back, he was gone, Skye got up and helped her attacker up, “You okay Ward?”

He takes off his ski mask, “That vigilante is strong.” he says rubbing his arm, “And he caught me off guard.” he points out to Skye.

“Yeah keep telling yourself that.” she notices some white smears on his arm, “Hey Ward what’s that?”

Ward notices the white marks, “It must be from the vigilante when he grabbed my arm, it could tell us where he’s hiding.”

Back on the plane Fitz and Simmons have analyzed the samples from Ward’s jacket, “Well we have good news and bad news.” Simmons says.

“Okay what’s the bad news?” Ward asks.

“The sample cannot tell us where the Protector is because it’s not paints chippings or anything from a building.” Simmons explains sadly.

“Then what is it?” Skye asks completely confused.

“It’s ointment.” Fitz says.

Ward and Skye both raise their eyebrow at his statement, “Ointment?” Ward questions.

“Specifically, an experimental ointment for people with third degree burns. It’s supposed to have the skin cells reproduce the skin that was severely burned.”

“Is there any way to find out who he is by tracking the…” Ward hesitates, “ointment?”

“Well we can but there could be many different possibilities. He could have stolen it, or used a fake name, or is using it from a friend.” Fitz explains.

“But we will try. We got some video from the mini cam Skye was wearing.” Simmons takes the clip out of Skye’s hair. She attaches it to the computer and went over the video feed, “Okay it looks like it’s defiantly male, black hair, green eyes, and his height is about 5’ 9” which is consistent with…” she pauses then states, “a fifteen year old boy.” Fitz looks at her surprised then back to the computer.

He types in the information, “Okay it might take some time for the computer to find a match.” Then his attention is pulled to the computer when it beeps, “Or maybe not. It looks like there is only one experimental group with a fifteen-year-old.”

“Fitz?” Ward asks to get his attention.

“Yeah?” Fitz asks turning to Ward.

“What’s the name?” Ward asks shrugging his shoulders with his arms crossed.

“Right.” Fitz pulled up the name and Ward dialed Coulson’s number.

In New York Justice stands across the street, watching her grandfather through the apartment window. Coulson walks up beside her, she looks at the ground smiling, then back at the window, “You know I thought this would be when S.H.I.E.L.D. would send someone to kill me.”

Coulson smiled at the ground then looked at her, “No. I was able to talk Fury out of that.” Justice looked at him unsure if it was a joke or not. He smiled at her, “That was a joke.” he states, she takes a breath of relief.

She looks back at Cap, “So if you’re not here to kill me, then why did you come? Wanted to make sure that I didn’t tell him about his family?” he opened his mouth to answer when she cut in, “Don’t worry I won’t I’m afraid he might reject me.”

He takes a breath, “Justice?” she looks at him, “I think you might need a physiatrist.” they both laughed.

“Well let’s see both my parents are dead, my grandmother is dead, the man who was supposed to be dead for seventy years is in that apartment and the man who I was told was dead is right beside me. I think I would qualify.” they both laughed again. Coulson looked at the ground, “I thought everyone was dying on me.” she states. 

Coulson looks at her sadly, then puts his hand her shoulder, she looks up at him, “I should have explained everything after the invasion in New York. Instead of letting you think I was dead.”

She smiled then looked back at Cap, “You didn’t answer me.” they both looked at each other, “Why did you come?”

“To give you this.” he presses a button on his keys. The trunk of Lola, who is beside them on the street, pops open. Coulson lifts it up and takes out two duffel bags and a Captain America shield. He gives them to Justice, “You know I was worried about your dad getting that shield.” she looks at the shield in her hand, “But it’s in good hands now.” 

She puts the shield on her back, “What do you want me to do?” she asks.

Coulson smiled, looked up at the window, back at her and pointed to the window, “I want you to go up to that apartment and tell the man inside who his family is.”

“Is that an order?” she asked smiling, Coulson nodded. She looked up to the window, “Should I tell him everything?”

He chuckled, “Not unless you want to.” he puts his hands on both her shoulders, “Tell him what you want to tell him.”

“And Fury won’t get mad?” she asked testing Coulson.

“He doesn’t even have to know we were talking.” he states.

She laughs, starts across the street, then stops, she turns to Coulson, “Okay this is going to sound so paranoid but both my parents are dead right because I don’t know how many rises from the grave miracles I can take.”

“That’s why I offered the psychiatrist.” he says trying to make her laugh, but she stays as serious as she is, “Yes Justice both your parents are dead.”

She sighs, “Good.” Coulson looks at her worried that she’s glad they’re dead, “Don’t get me wrong I loved my mom, but my dad was the worst man you could have met. Even though he’s the son of America’s biggest goody two shoes.” Coulson was about to object to her statement, “Don’t worry Coulson.” she says stopping him, holding up her hand “I know he’s your hero and I’ll be on my best behavior for him.”

She turns her back to him and walks to the other side of the street, “Justice!” Coulson yells getting her attention. She turns back around and walks back to him, she looks up at him, “Your parents’ accident it wasn’t an accident it was a hit.” he states.

“What?” she whispers.

“I’m sorry I wanted to tell you, but you were only eleven and Fury didn’t want anyone to know.” he spoke faster as the sentence continued. 

He stopped when Justice hugged him, “Thank you.” she says. Coulson puts his hand on the back of her head and lays his head on top of hers.

She pulls apart, “I’m still looking into it and when I find anything out, I will immediately call you.” he says reassuring her.

She wipes a tear from her cheek, then runs across the street leaving Coulson standing by Lola. Justice climbed the stairs to his floor and walked to the apartment door. She took a deep breath, then knocked three times. Steve was inside he was looking over some files, of old friends he knew in the war, S.H.I.E.L.D. had given him. He heard three knocks on the door, put the files down, walked to the door and opened it.

He found a teenage girl, “Hi.” he says. Then looks down both ways of the hallway, “Do you live here or…?” 

Justice just stares wide eyed at him, she takes a deep breath, “Hi my name is Justice Honor Rogers. You knew my grandmother Margret Carter in World War 2.” he looks her up and down, then moves aside for her to come in.

She walks over to the table near the window and picks up the file with Margret Carter’s picture on it, she sadly closed her eyes, remembering her grandmother, “I was about to call Peggy, but I guess I can have you deliver the message.” he says from the kitchen, “You thirsty?”

“No. Um listen Cap about Nana..uh Peggy.” she starts.

“Please Justice call me Steve.” he says coming back into the room.

She turns to face him, then thought about what to say, “Okay um Steve she found out that she was…” Justice bites her bottom lip before saying, “pregnant after you went…” she cleared her throat, “missing.” she finished.

He took a seat at the table, “So I have…”

“A son.” she states for him, “His name was Joe after your father Joseph, and he tried so hard to make you proud. He was an FBI agent and my mom Maggie was a CIA agent…” tears were stinging her eyes.

Cap stopped her, “I can’t help but notice you keep saying was.” Justice turned her head away from him and looked at the floor. Cap put his hand under her chin, turned her head so she could only look at him. When he asked his question, “What happened?”

Justice blinked away her tears, “About two years ago my parents were following a lead…” she didn’t dare say that it was on him, “and they got into a car accident.” a tear ran down her cheek, “They both died.” she looked at her feet, then out the window, gasping for a breath.

He wipes her tear away and she looks back at him, “What about Peggy?” he asks.

Justice stopped, she didn’t cry, didn’t breath and looked at Steve, “She’s in a care facility for people with Alzheimer’s in D.C., on her good days she talks to me but on her bad days…” Justice stopped not able to continue. Steve tilted his head looking down, unbelieving her statement, he turned back to her when he heard her start to cry, “I’m all alone.”

Steve puts his hands on her forearms, “No you’re not.” she looks at him shocked, “You have me. You and I no longer have to be alone.” then he pulled her into a tight hug. Then he states, “I know how hard the streets of Brooklyn are, I can’t imagine how much they must have changed.” Justice pulls away and looks at him, “What?” he asks.

“I’m not from Brooklyn.” Steve raises his eyebrow, “I’m not even from this country, I’m Canadian.” she looks at him afraid at what he might say.

Steve looks to the side for a minute then say, “Huh.” 

Justice asks, “Is that a good huh or bad huh?”

Steve looks at her, “I can live with you being Canadian.” they both smiled, “After all your grandmother was British and I’m from Irish immigrants.” they both smile at each other.

Coulson was watching from the street when his phone rang, “Coulson.” he answers.

“We found a name to the vigilante his name is Vlad.” Coulson’s face went blank, “Unfortunately that’s all we have he is part of an experimental cosmetic and all they want is your first name and any allergies.”

“Don’t worry the name Vlad is all we need.” he interrupts.

“What do we do now?” Ward asks.

Coulson looked back up at Justice and Steve, “I need you back here we can’t take him on our own I have the perfect soldier for this mission.” then he hangs up and drives away from the reunited family.

In Russia, the Protector was standing on a rooftop looking through binoculars. He was spying on S.H.I.E.L.D.’s top Russian spy. She was in a hotel room taking out her earrings, unaware of being watched.

The Protector puts the binoculars down, “Your life is about to be burned to the ground.” he says to himself, “Just what you did to me, Natasha.” he flipped open his metal lighter and lit it, he watched the fire glow in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not have the Russian characters or language actually in here because I don't speak Russian and I don't trust google translate anymore. Also this is one of the shortest chapters I had so this might be in slight hiatus after the first few chapters but please bear with me. read, review, post comments, leave kudos, or have a nice day any of that is fine with me.


End file.
